1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seals. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved seal means for sealing a panel movable through and from a slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,649 discloses a seal strip for a glass pane having a base for securing the seal strip to a support, and flexible legs extending from the base toward the pane for applying a constant sealing force thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,978 discloses a sealing guide for a window. The guide has a base and flexible legs having free edge portions extending toward the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,644 discloses a window movable through and from a slot, and having hinged tongue pieces at the slot for closing it when the window is moved from the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,832 discloses a spring metal window guide having a base secured to a support, and a pair of flexible legs extending outwardly from the base toward opposite surfaces of the window. The guide further has another flexible leg extending outwardly from the base toward a free edge of the window.